Forbidden Love
by xNik Nakx
Summary: Ginny and Draco persued a secret relationship without Astoria knowing. Ginny, full of hopes and dreams, tells Draco to leave her alone when she realises that he is simply using her. Possibly Canon, Draco/Ginny, implied Draco/Astoria. R&R Please! Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Love**_

**A/N: I wasn't entirely happy with this before I posted it up, so constructive critism is much appreciated, and I'll try to edit this to make it better. This is my first Draco/Ginny fic, the first ship that I could fit to this song, which I have been wanting to write something with for a while now. I have tried to keep it as canon as possible, with what we do actually know about after Deathly Hallows. The song, of course, is a new favourite of mine, a real tear-jerker, "Stay", by Sugarland. If you don't know it, I highly recommend checking out the Official Video on youtube, which is very simple, yet it makes me cry all the time. I, myself, have found myself in a similar position recently, which I am not going to share, because Real Life friends of mine have a habit of reading my stories and embarassing me with these at school. Please tell me what you think, since I am not happy with it, I appreciate your reveiws. Now, I shall stop ramblilng and allow you all to actually read the following song-fic. Enjoy!  
****Nik.**

Ginny lay there. Draco promised that he would make it tonight, he had told her when he had rung from his office earlier, his voice low so his personal assistant wouldn't hear. His wife, Astoria, was going to some party, leaving him free to come to her. It sounded so dirty, this _affair _she was having with him, a married man. A forbidden love, they'd discovered as teenagers, when their parents pressed the hatred of each others families into their mindset, so that they hated each other on sight. But she had watched him from the corner of her eye, not really hating him at all. And he had returned her small stares, his eyes looking her up and down and resting on her curves as if he was metally undressing her, which should have made her feel uncomfortable, but she had felt somewhat endeared, excited about it. Would a rich, debonair young man, betrothed and heir to millions, really ditch it all for a poor Weasley girl, the seventh child, the only girl in seven generations of Weasleys, who could barely afford to feed and clothe their many children. So when he had chatted her up in the line at Gringotts, her heart had leapt into her throat even though they were both older, she was nineteen and still single, and she knew that he was married to second betrothed, Astoria Greengrass, after Pansy's death. They'd begun to date in secret shoprtly after then, which was almost a year ago now.

_And I've been layin' here prayin'  
__Prayin' she won't call  
__It's just another call from home and you'll get it and be gone and I'll be cryin'_

Ginny tucked the sheet tighter around her naked form, tonight was a rather cold November night. She waited and waited as the bright red numbers of her bedside alarm clock showed the minutes slowly passing. But she knew that when Draco did arrive, it would be mere hours before his cell phone would ring, his wife beckoning him home to her. And she would attempt to convince him to stay, just this once, to stay for longer than mere hours, to not return to Astoria, whom didn't truly appreciate him, not as she did. Ginny treasured Draco as the best thing that had ever happened to her, and even though they weren't together in the way that she wished, she had prayed many times that one day they wouldn't have to hide. She hated when they passed each other in Diagon Alley and they glared daggers at eachother instead of strolling together hand-in-hand, shopping together, but yet they were apart, hoping not to arouse suspisions arounf their true realtionship. That instead of hating each other with a burning passion for he was a proper pureblood and she was a blood traitor, Draco and Ginny shared a secret, hidden love for eachother that they often expressed physically but hardly ever through emotion, especially on his part.

_And I'll be beggin' you baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waitin'  
My Heart on my sleeve  
Oh for the next time we'll be here seems like a million years and I think I'm dyin'  
__What so I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

She wished, she wished so much, with all of her heart that he would stay with her forever. To divorce that wife of his that Draco seemed to find repulsive, that he talked of with such venom, that he swore he would leave and that he would marry Ginny, his other woman. But every time he came to her, he returned to Astoria. It broke her, it truly did, to see him leave her alone in her bed. He would just come, just to take her, then to leave her for next time. But Ginny loved him, she loved him to dearly to say no to him, to tell him to leave. She had been told by her mother that love was a complicated thing, but a married man, no matter how willing and appealing he was, was off limits, always. Her mother had raised her with proer moral and manners, despite how poor they were, but she had neglected her mothers firm teachings in order to acheive her dream, of becoming involved with Draco Malfoy, The Death Eater whom had been responsible for so many deaths years back. Nio, she ignored that voice, her conscience that ward her, that tried to turn her away, but perhaps his smooth looks and his smooth words had won her over, had smothered the warnings that had come from within as she followed her heart and not her head.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There's one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

They'd spent one night together, talking of the future while wrapped up in bed. Draco had permitted himself to stay because Astoria had been in France with her family for the weekend, and he'd made an excuse, probably work related, in order to stay. He had promised, in the bed Ginny now lay in, that he would one day join her, forever, and that he would leave Astoria and they would marry and have the life together that they dreamed of. They talked until the sun came up, names for their children, a house in the country decorated with modern themes with a high hedge to protect their backyard from prying muggles so that the kids could play quidditch. She wished, that their dreams that they shared that night would come true, and as he told her time and time again that it would happen one day, and one day soon, in the deepest part of her heart, she knew that it would never happen, she would be trapped in the shadows, hidden in a web of lies, for as long as she allowed herself to be. Did Draco expect her to wait forever for him to come to her completely, as a man, and nothing more. Was she willing to wait that long to have him, completely, as a man and nothing more. Something inside her told her that she was, right now, even though she shouldn't have too.

_You keep tellin' me baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
__And I don't like bein' used and I'm tired of waitin'  
It's too much pain to have to bare to love a man you have to share_

Tears wet the pillow next to her, as she gently sobbed, mourning the life she had dreamed of, the children she had dreamed of raising, knowing that falling for Draco was going to slaughter the dreams she had, and trap her, imprison her in a life of lies, cheating, and deceit. She'd confided in her best friend, Hermione, about her situation, but refusing to name names, and waves of sympathy had been given to her. Hermione had been completely surprised by Ginny's situation, but had promised not to tell a soul. Ginny was grateful, for as much as she wanted Draco to leave Astoria and embrace his true love openly, Ginny didn't want him to be exposed as the cheater that he was. Astoria knew he had a mistress, as happened in many of these arranged marriages, and he could easily divorce and remarry now that his parents were dead and couldn't do anything about it. It came to Ginny, at a heart-breaking moment, that maybe he really did love Astoria, and was just using herself for a good time. She relied so heavily, and stayed waiting for him so long because of the promises he'd given her, promises of a better life for her, their life in the open, Astoria out of the picture. All of those broken promises fell away, and for the first time in many, many years, she saw him for what he truly was, and remained to be, even right now.  
_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There's one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

She knew, at that moment that she had been used, had been a victim of a cruel man who had played with her heart and had no guilt about it. To him, Draco Malfoy, she was still a worthless white trash Weasley, as he had taunted her with in their school days. She hugged her pillow, feeling so alone and abused, and tears continued to run down her flushed cheeks, her vision blurry as she stared at the glowing numbers that showed the time. Her breathing was heavy, as she sobbed harder, muffling the echoing sounds in her pillow as she felt her heart thump with the pain of this realization. A good shag. That was all she was to him. Draco, whom she had loved so dearly, and wholly, allowing him to return to her for a while behind the back of his wife, knowing how much it would hurt Astoria to know that her husband had a mistress, even though they were forced to marry. A chilling, echoing noise halted her crying, and she slowly reached for the small silver cell phone that sat on her beside cabinet, and she sighed as she read the caller ID. It was Draco. She sighed again, swallowed her fears and nerves, and opened the phone to answer it, her hands shaking. She called every ounce of strength to be behind her at this moment.

_I can't take it any longer but my will is gettin' stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
__So next time you find wou wanna leave her bed for mine_

"Draco?" She answered sleepily yawning into the receiver. She knew that she had to end their whole messy complicated relationship in this one phone call, and she was beyond nervous. She shivered and swallowed, a lump froming in her throat and she wondered if she would still be able to speak.

"Hey Ginevra. I'm sorry I'm late" He replied cheerily, and she could hear him rearranging parchment on his desk. "Did I wake you?" he added, remembering her yawn. She had almost smiled when he had addressed her by her full proper name, he was the only person in her life who did, except when her mother was angry at her.

"Oh, no. I haven't slept at all, I've been waiting for you Draco" She said, and then regretted it. He was going to come to her now, for sex and false promises, before leaving her. Alone. But she told the truth, she had been waiting for him. She had been waiting for him to call so she could take charge and refuse him, and that's what she was going to do. She hoped.

"I'm sorry. Do you still want me to come over? I'll be finished here in ten minutes" he offered lightly, and she scowled into the receiver. No. she recited it to herself 'No Draco. No Draco'

"Don't bother" she said shortly. and mentally applauded herself for finally saying no to him, and finally giving himt he choice of which girl he was going to be with, for he could no longer be with both, and she was sick of allowing herself to be hurt.

"Why not?" he asked, confused. She frowned, wondering quite what to say. How could she explain how she felt, how she was sick of the betrayl and the lies. She wanted a man who would never leave her, who she could take to the family dinners without shame, someone she could be proud to be with and flaunt around Diagon Alley, showing the world that she too, could find love. She wanted someone to chase away the emptiness, not make it worse.

"I don't want to see you. I don't want you to come around here anymore. You are never going to leave Astoria and we both know that, why don't you go play happy families with her and leave me the hell alone!?" She exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. Those tears that had welled in her eys dripped slowly down her face, but she brushed them away forcefully, refusing to let herself crack.

"What has got into you Ginevra?" he asked, and she could imagine him leaning back in his leather seat behind his desk, wearing an expensive set of robes and smirking his trademark smirk. She pictured that handsome man who had that pureblooded aristocratic look that was very desirable, and she found herself almost wanting him to come so she could be loved by him one more time before she broke it off. She found herself wanting to tell him that it was a joke, and to laugh it off.

"Just forget it. We're finished Draco. Don't bother with your excuses, because I don't care anymore." She said angrily, refusing to back down. She heard him gasp, suprised and she smirked, while waiting for him to formulate a well-calculated response, perhaps a way to convince her to let him keep using her, to permit him to be welcomed back into her arms. No. No. No. She had to keep telling herself this in order to not give into him.

"I'm going to go home and change, then I am coming to your flat. We're going to have a long talk Ginevra." He said with an angry sigh, and she sobbed quietly, feeling her heart crumble even more, before whispering her reply.

"_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
__You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There's one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
__Baby why don't you stay"_

The dial tone answered her, and she slammed the phone closed and threw it down onto the carpet. She hugged her pillow to her chest again and burst into hysterical tears, not bothering to muffle them so that the muggle neighbours who lived above and below her wouldn't hear. It didn't matter to her anymore. She still amazed herself how she had managed to say no to him. Ginny closed her eyes to stop the tears, and tried to clam herself down with deep even breaths. She felt sleep trying to take her into it depths and she let it, slowly take her off to dreamland where she could hope that hen she woke she wouldn't feel the pain, the loneliness and the regret of her decision. She wished, before she fell completely into sleeps arms, that he wouldn't come and that she would awake to find the sun shining, her heart mended and that the world round her could distract her from him. And her eyes remained closed as she pulled that worn old pillow instinctively closer.

**So.... What did you think? Please Reveiw and let me know!**


	2. Sequel

**_Secret Heartache_**

_The Sequel to Forbidden Love, has been named '**Secret Heartache**' and has been posted as a separate story. _

_I have posted it up as of 11.34pm GMT+12, Seven December. And it will be available to veiw, right now._

_Check it out, and please reveiw._

_Nik._


End file.
